I Want To Be The Wind
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: A fateful encounter one day, shapes a future. Flowshipping, which is Yuri. You have been warned. Rated for sexual hints.


My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and my first full length yuri fic too. The song in this is Kaze Ni Nari Tai, or I Want To Be The Wind. I just used the translation to avoid confusion, plus the fact that they are Egyptian. This is Flowshipping, otherwise known as IsisxKisara.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yu-Gi-Oh or I want to be the Wind. They belong to the creators, and I just borrowed them for my use

* * *

Isis was sweeping the temple around the statue of her patron goddess peacefully. The wind blew lightly, ruffling her

priestess robes a little and spreading the neat pile of leaves and dust that she had swept up back around the statue. Isis

sighed and started again from the right side of the statue. Wind did these things, not to be mean, but to play. Besides, the

breeze was cooling the day down. Isis heard a footstep on the stone and looked up to see a young woman. She was, beautiful to say the least, with white skin,

long light silver hair and iridescent blue eyes. She also looked hungry, and haunted, as if Anubis's jackles were chasing her.

Isis leaned her broom against the wall of the temple and asked the girl if she needed something to eat. The girl spoke in a

soft voice, "Yes." And then she shrunk back, as if afraid that she would be hit by Isis or something like that. Isis smiled and

said, "Don't be afraid, in the temple of Isis it is forbidden to hurt a woman. Wait here and I will bring you something to eat."

The girl nodded and Isis walked off to go get some food.

* * *

As she came back with a cup of wine, a bunch of grapes and half a loaf of bread on a tray, she heard the girl speaking to

someone, or something as she approached the statue where she had left the other girl behind. "...I only want to be accepted

for me, not feared and driven away everywhere I go. Please Great Mother Isis, grant this wish of me!" Isis felt her heart

wrench at these words, then questioned her heart before thinking, _"No, I don't like her. When I chose the life of a priestess I _

_forsake all bonds of love. I must just be feeling pity for her. But still, what do the idiots that drove her away see that is so terrifying _

_in her? All I see is a young woman who had to grow up much too fast." _ Isis then continued over to the girl. The girl jumped up

suddenly before she recognized Isis and settled down a tiny bit. Isis set the tray down on the ground before the girl. The girl

sat down and picked a single grape and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly and doubtfully, before grabbing the bunch and

eating the grapes off rapidly. Then she wolfed down the half loaf of bread and gulped down the goblet of wine. Isis lightly

giggled at the speed the other girl ate. The girl looked at Isis, and then began to giggle a little too, which turned into a laugh.

The slowly setting sun cast a orange light over the city, and the other girl stood up and begun to spin around on the sands

around the temple. Isis noticed as the sunlight hit the other girl's hair, it was transformed into a fiery orange, like dragon's

fire. Isis had never seen anything so beautiful before and without meaning to, said it out loud. The other girl turned around to

face Isis with a surprised look on her face, then said, "You think my hair is beautiful?" Then she smiled at the blush that

spread across Isis's face. Isis turned away from the girl, her face heating up even more, and sat down to watch the sun sink

into the Nile. Soft footsteps alerted her of her companion, who sat down next to her. "The last time I could watch a sunset

without being afraid was a long time ago," the girl said. Isis's face grew sad, and the girl quickly said, "But I love to watch the

sunrises too, because they are full of hope." Isis's face lightened a little and she looked at the girl who had just walked into

her life and turned it quickly upside down. The other girl saw out of the corner of her eye that Isis was looking at her, then

closed her eyes and began to sing. _"Don't ask of me to tell you where I'm from. Don't bury me in this wound. Don't bury me in _

_the lost yesterdays. Don't stop me any longer. Even now in my heart, sleeps my dream. That like a storm is still raging but I turn _

_my back, and within a blink like a teardrop, it breaks into pieces. From that day onward I made a choice to fight day by day. I wish I _

_was the wind. I wish I was the wind. Don't blame me, even if I'm not kind. Don't cry for me, this heart of mine. Gracefully blooming,_

_ a freedom-loving flower, whose day of a kiss is still far away. Everyone has a dream, in a world they see and using this body, I _

_promise to protect... From that day onward. It's a long and distant road as a fighter. I wish I was the wind. I wish I was the wind" _

Tears dripped down Isis's face, a beautiful song, but the voice that sung it was a thousand times more graceful and

beautiful. The girl touched Isis's cheek with a gentle finger and said with tears welling up in her own eyes, "It's been a long

time since anyone cried for me." Then the girl leaned forward, and kissed Isis full on the mouth. Isis's eyes widened as

fireworks exploded in her mind and a warm, glowing feeling grew in her chest. _"So this is what it feels like to be kissed?" _The

girl then pulled away, looking a bit uncertain. Isis then grabbed the other girl and kissed her.

* * *

Much later on Isis remembered that it is forbidden to have sex in a temple, as you risk angering the gods. But her thoughts

were on this that The Mother Goddess Isis protects all young women, and that she would not come down on them, but

instead protect them in their binding action. Isis reclasped the priestess robes around her neck, as her lover put the raggedy

dress back on. Isis then kissed the girl and asked her if she wanted anything to eat. The girl only shook her head, and walked

out of the temple. Isis followed her, and saw that the girl was staring at the sunrise. Isis touched the girl's shoulder and the

girl turned around with a saddish smile on her face. Isis asked, "Why are you sad?" The girl said, "I must leave. When the sun

rises, the men will come to try and kill me." "B-But why? Don't leave please! Stay here, I'll hide you!" Isis cried out. The girl

just shook her head and said, "No. The last time anyone protected me, they were slaughtered. I want to save you, but...I

love you now, and I'll love you always." Then she turned away. Tears ran down Isis's face, as she watched her first real love

walk away. Then she called out, "Wait! Please!" The girl stopped and said, "The longer I stay, the harder it will be for you to

let me go." Isis nodded tearfully, but asked, "What..What is your name?" The girl turned around, a smile hinted on her face,

"Kisara." Isis smiled back, and watched Kisara walk through the desert, until the rising mirages of the day obscured her from

view. Isis softly sang the last lines of the song Kisara had sung the day before.

"_I wish I was the wind_

_I wish I was the wind"_

* * *

It's a lot more difficult for me to write full one-shots, rather than drabbles, as I lose inspiration quickly and often have to work on a story for a week at least. This one took a month.

Review if I had flaws to fix, or if you just feel like it.


End file.
